Pirates of the Caribbean: Captain Morgan's revenge
by PirateGurl09
Summary: Chapter Three is up! Please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Pirates of the Caribbean: Captain Morgan's revenge  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters from Pirates, We are simply fans who like the movie. So please don't sue us.  
  
By: PirateGurl09 and AMI MIZUNO1  
  
Chapter 1: Norringtion and Sparrow face off  
  
Commodore Norringtion step out of his office at the fort of Port Royal. It was only the second week that the pirate Captain Jack Sparrow had escape, they went after him but they couldn't find him at all so last night the whole crew of the H.M.S Dauntless arrived back in Port Royal with no pirate. The governor didn't care so much about pirates anymore. Norringtion on the other hand disliked pirates still after Sparrow escaped and that his ex-fiancée was now in love with a blacksmith who is sort of a pirate. Well, now Norringtion was walking around the front when he saw black sails coming over the horizon. "Sparrow!" he muttered to himself as he made his way towards the civilian docks.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow ordered the crew to put down the anchor. Meanwhile Norringtion stood at the end of the docks glancing at the Black Pearl and he noticed that they weren't doing anything just yet. So he glanced over to his side to find an unattended boat so he climbed into the boat and started to row towards the Black Pearl. Jack wasn't doing anything to notice that he had a Royal Navy officer near his ship. Until Norringtion claimed up onto the ship's deck. Will Turner was walking that area with Elizabeth Swann when they saw Norringtion. The commodore saw them and he spoke as he glanced at them.  
  
"Hello, Miss Swann and Mr. Turner." He said as the both of them looked at him  
  
"Err, Hello Commodore" said Elizabeth, Will didn't say anything.  
  
"So if you two are aboard the Black Pearl than, that must mean that your pirates." He snapped, as they didn't say a word to them that was when Captain Jack Sparrow interrupted their chat.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Commodore Norringtion the really bad egg of the Caribbean. Did I give you permission to be on my ship, mate?" he hissed at Norringtion.  
  
Norringtion was speechless he than took out his sword and pointed it at Jack's throat. Jack than glanced at Norringtion and didn't say anything he drew out his sword and gently pushed Norringtion's sword away from his throat. Will looked at the two of them and grabbed Elizabeth by her clothes and pulled her towards him, for some reason he had a bad feeling that either Jack or Norringtion were going to die.  
  
Norringtion retaliated fast to Jack's move. Sparrow than blocked Norrintion's sword move and than jumped unto the railing of the Black Pearl. The crew stopped what they were doing and looked at their captain on the railing. Norringtion than climbed on the railing as Jack looked at him he than tight in his hand around his sword as Norringtion began to sword fight again. Jack than retaliated and blocked all of Norringtion's moves but Norringtion was to fast on one and he slashed Jack's top of Jack's hand. Jack than looked at him and started to stab towards him but Norringtion was too fast and Jack toppled overboard.  
  
A/n's : Okay we are gonna leave you with a cliff hanger! 


	2. A death!

Chapter 2: A death!  
  
The crew watched as Jack toppled overboard. Norringtion than jumped off the railing and pointed his sword at the crew.  
  
"I order you all to leave Port Royal!" he hissed.  
  
Anamaria, the first mate made her way through the crew. "Why don't ye get off the ship?" she snapped as she pointed her sword at his face. Norringtion glanced at her and didn't say anything he than gently moved Anamaria's sword with his. She watched as Norringtion moved her sword she was sort of furious. She than retaliated to Norringtion's move and both of their swords clinched together. Will and Elizabeth looked at Anamaria's reaction and the commodore started to retaliated in a sword fight.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow finally came back up for air. After that he went back underwater to get his sword he than came back up. He than swam to the ledge of where a ladder was he than started to climb the ladder and when he got to the deck he than climbed over the railing to see his first mate and the idiotic commodore fighting. Jack shook his head and stumbled over to where Norringtion and Anamaria were. They didn't even know that Jack was right behind Norringtion. He than watched as Anamaria blocked one of the commodore's brainless slashes. Than Norringtion stepped backwards and tripped over Jack as both of them fell to the ground when they both came down Norringtion's sword fell out of his hand. Jack reacted fast as he got on his feet quicker than the Commodore did. Jack than had his pistol pointed at Norringtion as he was about to grab his sword when Will grabbed it and pointed it at the Commodore.  
  
"Get off my ship now!" Snapped Jack. The Commodore looked at him and got up quickly  
  
"NO!" he hissed  
  
Jack than put his figure on the trigger of his pistol. "If ye don't get off my ship, I will either kill ye or I will order my crew to fire upon your pity little Port Royal, savvy!" He said.  
  
"I will not get off this ship until I have your head, Sparrow!" he spat  
  
Jack didn't say anything. "Norringtion you bloody idiot!" snapped Will  
  
"Shut-up, Turner!" snapped the Commodore  
  
"No! I won't you bloody idiot! Why don't you get of this ship!" hissed Will  
  
"No, I won't!" he said  
  
As Turner was arguing Jack step backs a little still his pistol was pointed at Norringtion.  
  
"Roll out the canons! Now you scabrous dogs" he order his crew as they did what they were told.  
  
Norringtion than turned to Sparrow, "What do you think your doing?" he demanded  
  
"Nothing!" lied Jack as Norringtion got up and he started to walk towards Jack he wanted to kill him now. But Will wouldn't let him go past him and the commodore kicked Will in the crotch, Will dropped the sword and than fell to the deck in pain. Jack than looked at him and saw Norringtion going after the sword. Norringtion got the sword and pointed it at Jack as Jack pointed his pistol at Norringtion. Will got up and was about to show, Norringtion the meaning of pain he than saw, Jack pointing the pistol at Norringtion and than pulled the trigger and shot him in the chest. The crew stopped what they were and looked at the Captain.  
  
A/n: Hope you enjoyed that! 


	3. An Untold Story

Chapter 3: An Untold Story!  
  
Nothing was said after Norringtion fell to the deck. Than grew silent as Elizabeth Swann made her way through the crowd, and was screaming, "JACK SPARROW, WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?" as she came to a stop right in front of him.  
  
Jack looked at Elizabeth, "No reason!" She looked at him and slapped him. Will's eyes got big. "Elizabeth, why did you slap Jack?" question Will "Because he killed a friend of mine." She snapped. "Time out! You didn't like Commodore Norringtion before and now your defended a dead guy, mate" said Jack she slapped Jack again. "I figured something out, after I had an adventure with pirates. I thought they would be nice and all. But I was so wrong, Mr. Sparrow, you drunk fool! After I kissed Will, I learned something that some pirates are so stupid and only care about certain stuff. Like Will, all he was doing was working on swords than you came along. After Will freed you and now we are on a stupid pirate ship with a drunk Captain, who doesn't even know that you were doing on sailing a bloody ship, no wander you lost the Black Pearl before. And I may say that after the day I broke up with the Commodore, I realized that I loved him. But now I'm going to have to say this, but Will its over." She said as Jack and Will look at one another, "SO" they said together. "Get of the ship!" snapped Will to Elizabeth. Jack looked at Will and Elizabeth looked at Will, "Your not the Captain!" she hissed "So, than I hereby make him, the other First Mate." Said Jack "You can't do that" snapped Elizabeth "Actually, a pirate can do anything he wants, he can have two first mates." Replied Anamaria "So why don't you get off the ship or all three of us will throw you overboard with Commodore Norringtion." Said Jack Elizabeth smirked and grabbed Norringtion, "Well than you bloody pirates, than take me to shore." She snapped. "Fine!" said Jack "And take the boat! I don't have time to have one of my crewmember take a stupid lass and her dead boyfriend to shore." He said as he order the crew to ready a boat. Elizabeth shook her head and went out the to the boat with the dead Commodore and the crew lifted her down and she rowed back to shore and muttered to herself, "I'm going to get revenge on them, somehow."  
  
A/n: Okay! There you have it, and if you want to know who Captain Morgan is it is Elizabeth Swann! 


End file.
